Le majordome pète les plombs
by Lilly Tragedy
Summary: Vous allez voir ou mène la jalousie de Sebastian et la négligence de Ciel envers son démon.


Bonjours à tous, j'espère que vous passez tous de bonne vacances.

Voici ici une petite mini rikiki fic sur Black Butler. Alors juste quelque précision. Pour cette histoire je me suis en grande

partie inspiré d'une vidéo sur youtube de la chaîne Lollywood (super chaîne d'ailleurs je vous la conseil) qui a pour nom « Bromance ».

Voilà du coup pour la mise en scène et même dans le texte parfois vous trouverez beaucoup de ressemblance.

J'ai écris cette histoire car j'ai adoré cette vidéo. Et je me suis dit que ce genre de situation était facilement reproductible avec les personnages de Ciel et Sebastian.

Voilà, juste pour vous dire aussi.

Que l'univers et les perso de black butler ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne m'appelle pas Yana tobosso.

Maintenant que j'ai dis tous ce que je voulais dire. Je vous laisse avec cette petite fiction.

;)

Ps : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

ps 2 : Plagiat de ma fic interdit, et insulte dans les commentaire c'est niète.

 **Le majordome pète les plombs.**

C'était un soir tranquille, Ciel venait de rentrer dans son manoir. Il était entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité. Ciel avait l'aire plus serein et plus enjoué qu'à l'accoutumé. Son majordome tout de noir vêtue venait d'apparaître devant lui, il avait l'aire contrarié.

\- Bonsoir Bocchan

\- Bonsoir Sebastian

-Comment cela se fait que vous rentrez aussi tard ?

\- J'étais en affaire avec ce Trancy de malheur, c'était épouvantable. Il nous a fallut des heurs avant de trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- Je vois, vous avez été bien accueillis ?

\- Oui enfin tu sais, c'est toujours pareil dans ce manoir, ils sont tous complètement fou.

\- Même cette araignée répugnante qui fait office de majordome ?

\- Claude ? Lui encore ça passe c'est le moins bisard de tous.

\- Vue le ton sur lequel vous en parlez on dirait que vous l'appréciez.

\- Non enfin, je ne réfléchis pas à la question. Pour moi il n'est qu'un domestique parmi tant d'autre.

\- Oui bien sur.

Ciel suivait Sebastian jusqu'au petit salon. Ciel s'assit sur le canapé pendant que Sebastian lui faisait son travail.

\- Je vous ai apporter une tasse de thé parfumé au jasmin avec un nuage de lait.

\- Bien.

\- Le goût est un peu différent qu'à l'accoutumer, mais je suis sur qu'il vous plaira.

Ciel but sont thé sans broncher, mais au bout d'une minute il commence à s'endormir.

L'adolescent vit le sourire machiavélique du majordome.

-Sebastian c'est toi qui a mit quelque chose dans le thé ?

-Oui dormez jeune maître, quand vous vous réveillerez vous vous trouverez dans une situation des plus inattendue.

Mais Ciel n'a pas eu le temps d'entendre la réponse du majordome. Il venait de s'écrouler sur le sofa.

\- Que le jeu commence Bocchan.

5 heurs plus tard.

Ciel se réveille après avoir perdue connaissance. Il regarde autour de lui, il a froid il ne reconnaît pas ou il est. L'endroit lui faisait penser à une cave, mais il en était pas du tout certain.

Après de longue minutes il constata qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise très courte et légère et que ces deux poignée était attaché avec une corde.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ciel ne comprenait rien, il était dans le flou total, mais c'est la que devant lui Sebastian s'approcha.

\- Bon soir, my lord.

\- Sebastian ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ? C'est quoi se délire ?

Sebastian se pencha en avant et chuchota :

\- Sachez que tous ceci est de votre faute Bocchan !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Jeune maître, jeune maître, jeune maître ! J'ai bien essayé de vous faire parler mais je crois que vous ne me laissé plus le choix.

Sebastian s'arrêta de parler et s'approcha vers le bras de Ciel.

Celui-ci complètement paniqué par son majordome méconnaissable bagaya :

\- Non mais attend qu'est-ce que tu fais l ..

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que Sebastian planta ces ongle noirs dans la chaire de son jeune maître adoré. Ciel n'en pouvait plus la douleur était insupportable. Du sang coulait le long de son bras.

\- Tu sens cette douleur ? Hein mon petit Ciel ? Hey bien c'est cela que je ressent à chaque fois que tu me mens !, il avait dit cette phrase à voix basse. Et cette absence de respect montrait bien à Ciel que la tout de suite il n'avait pas à faire à Sebastian mais bel et bien au démons avec qui il avait scellé un pacte.

\- Mais tu fais quoi là tu pète les plombs ?

Sebastian était fou de rage.

\- **Je pète les plombs ? MOI JE PETE LES PLOMBS ?** , Sebastian explosait de rire, il était devenu fou.

\- Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que vous n'envisagez pas de rompre notre pacte pour allé avec ce démon ?

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Claude n'est que le domestique d'Alois je m'en fiche pas mal de lui.

- **ARRÊTE DE TE PAYER MA TÊTE SALE MORVEUX !**

Sebastian repris le bras de Ciel en plantant ces ongles mais avec beaucoup plus de force cette fois si. Le compte n'en pouvait plus, il voulait crier, hurler, pleurer tellement cela lui fait mal.

\- Cela fait mal n'est-ce pas Bocchan.

-Oui ! Il avait les larmes dans la voix en disant cela.

\- Que diriez vous d'un petit remontant, j'ai préparé un bon gâteau au chocolat, celui que vous chérissez tant Bocchan. Tenez il est pour vous !

Alors que Ciel voyait le gâteau au chocolat s'approcher de lui, Sebastian le laissa tomber à ses pieds pile au dernier moment.

\- Oups, que je suis maladroit. **Vous avez réellement crue que j'allais donner un gâteau au chocolat à un traître de surcroît !**

Sebastian se remit près du bras de Ciel pour de nouveau lui faire mal.

\- STOP !, cria se dernier sur le coup de la peur. Je vais parler d'accord.

Sebastian se calma et s'assit prêt d'un tabouret qui traînait dans la cave.

\- Voilà, parfois en attendant Alois, il m'arrive quelques fois de jouer aux échecs avec Claude.

\- Ha oui et vous faîtes quoi pendant ces parties d'échecs ? HEIN ? Vous mangez ensemble un gâteau qu'il a préparé ?

\- Mais arrête à la fin ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose bon sang !

\- Pas grand-chose ? Tu te souviens ? Comment tu dois me considérer ? Comme ton cavalier qui fait échec et mat à l'adversaire. Tu joues aux échecs avec Claude ! **ET TOI TU DIS QUE C EST PAS GRAND CHOSE ?**

Cette fois Sebastian se jeta sur le bras de Ciel pour le mordre violemment. Il lui mordit le bras tellement fort que du sang en ressortait.

\- Contractant pour l'éternité hein ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, dis Ciel en sanglotant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Rien justement tu ne fais plus rien. Maintenant quand je t'envoie des pics au lieu de répliquer comme d'habitude tu les ignores totalement. Il est passé ou le sale morveux insupportable que tu étais ? Et même devant mes pâtisseries tu semble ailleurs ! Alors quoi tu préfère ceux de se démon au miennes maintenant ?

\- Tu te dévalorises, tu fais les meilleur gâteaux du monde.

 **\- ARRÊTE, maintenant la flatterie cela marche plus avec moi. Je ne te laisserais pas faire un pacte avec ce démon. Tu es à moi tu entend ?**

Ciel n'en supportait plus d'avantage, il explosa.

 **\- Mais arrête cela n'a rien à voir, il n'a jamais été prévu que je donne mon âme à Claude ?**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu passe du temps avec lui?**

 **\- Parce que je l'aime !**

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sebastian pour analyser l'information. Et il reprit :

\- Tu… pardon ? Tu QUOI ? ….. Mais ….. Non ! C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel fit une triste mine et dit sur un ton grave.

\- Non, je l'aime vraiment. Et cet après midi il m'a avoué ces sentiments envers moi.

Sebastian fis un rire strident, il se moquait complètement de la tête de Ciel.

Après plusieurs minutes de rire. Il reprit enfin la parole

 **\- Vous me dégouttez !**

Ciel n'aurait jamais crue voir cette expression d'horreur sur le visage de Sebastian, et pourtant c'était le cas.

\- Je comprend démon que tu le sois. Moi aussi au début j'étais dégoutté et furieux contre moi même. Mais certaines choses ne s'explique pas hélas. Mon attirance pour lui c'est fait dès la première fois que je l'ai vue. Tout m'attire chez lui, sa beauté, son sadisme, son aire froid et souvent contrarié, ses manière et sa façon d'être. Et quand je suis avec lui j'ai toujours envie qu'il….

 **\- TAISEZ-VOUS BOCCHAN !** le démon en avait assez entendue. **Je vous ordonne de vous taire.**

Ciel se tut et attendis la suite des événements. Sebastian lui se posa par terre. Il n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout.

\- Sebastian ?

 **\- QUOI ?**

Ciel hésita un instant avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Sebastian relava la tête et regarda Ciel dans les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Hey bien, apparemment je te dégoûte et le fait que je sois avec Claude ne t'enchante guère. Mais je voulais savoir si cela changeait quelque chose pour notre pacte ?

\- Je ne veux plus de votre âme !

Ciel était devenu blanc en à peine quelques seconde.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je m'attendais à déguster une âme sombre et noir comme l'ébène. Au lieu de cela j'apprends que vous avez reprit un certains goût à la vie en vous jetant dans les bras de cette araignée. De plus je sens que votre âme a changé et que votre désir de vengeance a fortement diminué. Votre âme n'est plus aussi succulente. Donc je n'en veux plus.

\- Donc tout est fini ?

Sebastian se rapproche de Ciel et déclara.

\- Oui, mais avant de partir je vais tout de même faire quelque chose.

Ciel n'était pas du tout rassuré d'entendre cela.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

 **\- CA !**

Sebastian planta l'argenterie, dans la tête du dernier de la ligné Phantomhive.

\- Maintenant je suis sur et certains que personne n'aura votre âme. Si je ne la possède pas personne d'autre ne l'aura. Et au moins je sais maintenant que vous ne reverrez jamais ce démon. Car votre âme maintenant va brûler en enfer. C'est ce qui arrive à l'âme d'un contractant lorsque cette dernière n'a pas été dévoré par le démon avec qui il a fait un contrat. Je suis tout de même déçu de ces dernières années. Au final j'aurais joué les chiens obéissant pour rien. Mais bon, vous m'aurez tout de même fait rire pendant un moment.

Et sur ces dernière paroles, Sebastian partit dans une fumé sombre et épaisse.

Deux jours plus tard, le corps de Ciel Phantomhive fut retrouver par les domestiques.

Ces dernier font répandre la nouvelle de sa mort dans tout le pays. Lorsque la nouvelle arriva aux oreilles de Claude Faustus, il fut désespérer, triste et anéantie. Il décida donc que sans Ciel la vie n'avait plus d'importance et prit de la poison pour Démon.

Voilà voilà, c'est la fin.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas en review. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé dîtes moi pourquoi. Et si vous avez des conseils à me donner pour m'améliorer dîtes le moi aussi.

Voilà ceci était une petite histoire comme ça. Et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus

A bientôt pour d'autres fic.

Lilly tragdie


End file.
